The invention relates to an electrical element, such as a sensing or heating element, comprising a support member and a foil element mounted thereon and having electrically conductive loops.
Electrical heating foil elements have been widely used in recent years. Such foil elements are normally produced by etching a metal foil, and the resulting, usually meander-like metal strip is protected between two thin plastic foils, which secure electrical insulation and permit the handling thereof as a unitary element. The foil element can be embedded in a structural element or mounted on a part so as to serve as a heating or sensing means.
Normally, the foil element is mounted on the support member by means of special fastening means or an adhesive. However, the mounting operation may require much work and might therefore by rather costly, especially if the foil element is to be secured to a curved surface. It has proven particularly difficult to adhesively mount the foil element on the inside of a tubular element of plastic material.